


Miss You

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Hospitalization, Mild Voyeurism, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident leaves you in the hospital, Ukai reflects on your relationship as he comes to visit you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

You stood by the passage to the gym, trembling as you waited. You told him to meet you there in a note. You didn’t even know if he read it or if it just ended up in the trash. Your friends told you that the past three girls that confessed to him had been turned down, each of them getting the same rejection. He liked somebody else.  
It was that fated day of the year where girls proclaimed their affections with an offering of chocolate. Chances were he had already received at least a few boxes, you just hoped he wouldn’t completely shoot you down. Your decision seemed like a stupid one. Instead of chocolate you opted for something different, thinking it would be more memorable. But now it just felt like you were being cocky. Maybe he wouldn’t show up and you could lick your wounds and pretend it didn’t happen. Maybe…  
“Were you the one who gave me that note?” Your heart paused as you heard his voice behind you. Taking a deep breath you turned around, slowly meeting his gaze and nodding. Actually seeing him, in the flesh...your courage, small to begin with, shattered completely. In an instant the box you cradled to your chest was shoved into his hands and you were scurrying away to the sanctity of your home. He ran a hand over his closely cropped hair and stared at your retreating form.  
He lifted the light purple lid and looked inside. A cheesecake with ‘love’ written on the center in hardened strawberry syrup. You had looked through countless recipes and instructional videos before giving it a shot. In his hands was attempt number seven. Although you were long out of sight, he lifted his gaze to the street you nearly sprinted down in your haste to escape. He closed the lid and tucked it securely under his arm before beginning the walk home, the slightest of springs now in his step.

As he stood on the train, hand looped around a hold hanging from the ceiling, he reminisced on the memories that brought the two of you together. He knew he hadn’t visited you in a while, longer than was excusable, even with his busy schedule. But he was on his way now, and he knew that after he begged for forgiveness you would smile and grant his wish. You two had been together a long time, since high school. Though it was a struggle with the distance between you, the affection still flowed like water down a stream.

The day after you silently confessed and ran off he found you on your walk to school. He had been waiting by an alleyway, looking for the familiar silhouette that made his heart race. As if in slow motion he saw your form enter his field of vision. He didn’t say a word, he just approached you. As his gaze latched onto yours you were stunned into place. You didn’t know what he was going to do. Was he going to reject you in front of everyone? Call you names? You saw his hand start to raise and flinched. He didn’t seem like the type to hit a girl, but maybe you were wrong…  
His fingers were a whisper against your jaw as his lips pressed against yours, an arm around your waist and hoisting you off your feet. He felt the change in pressure when, after a moment, you returned the gesture and leaned further into him. He couldn’t resist the drag of his tongue against your lip before pulling away with a cheeky grin, setting you down gently so you didn’t fall. Your face was brilliantly scarlet, even as you lightly grabbed onto his fingers. “C-Come on...we’ll be late.”  
He slipped his hand fully into yours and gave a small squeeze before following along behind you, completely over the moon.

It was the middle of third year when he was knocking furiously at your door, the moonlight casting his shadow onto the wood. You had gotten into a fight with him the week before and hadn’t talked since, he began to wonder if this was the end. But his chest grew tight with the thought, he couldn’t let it end like this. Dissolving away after just actively ignoring each other.  
As he stared out the window of the train, he couldn’t even remember what the fight was. Something about a rumor and one of the girls in his class and something he said getting taken the wrong way. His fist went forward to press against the wood once more as the door slid open, your eyes cast downward. He stumbled forward, pressing you against the wood floor that surrounded the walkway. The ice blue lighting of the night sky leaked in through the door. His arms caged you in and any argument died on his tongue. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. The skin around your eyes was pink and irritated, just as it had been since the fight began. You had been crying. He ran his thumb across your cheek and shook his head. “I’m so sorry (y/n).”  
Your eyes welled up and you wrapped your arms around him, lifting your body up off the floor. “I’m sorry too.” You said softly into the cloth of his shirt. “It was stupid. I overreacted. You’re here now, that’s what matters.” He felt your eyelashes brush against his neck and shivered. He had never held you quite so close before…  
“Yeah, I’m here.” He said before tilting his head, bringing your mouth to his. He shifted the weight of your bodies onto one arm, using the other to press against your back. “Shit.” He groaned, sliding his kiss down to your neck. You felt the press of teeth and groaned, arching further into him. He lifted a leg and kicked your front door shut before sliding his hand up your shirt. Your skirt was pooled around your hips and, when he looked at the right angle, he could see a flash of lace.  
He was still before feeling your fingers travel down to the buckle around his hips. And then, he pounced.

The hospital where you stayed was deep into the city, one of the main branches. He knew where your room was by heart and got onto the elevator, pushing the ‘18’. It moved after a moment, rocketing upward, a little too fast for his liking. It jolted as it came to a fast stop, the doors sliding open silently. He could hear the soft sounds of heart monitors and the murmuring of nurses traveling from room to room. He walked throughout the halls, swerving to avoid any carts or patients before walking into your room. His heart dropped for a second. It was empty.  
“Uh, nurse?” He said, grabbing the attention of a woman in pastel green who was walking with a clipboard. “Where’s the woman from this room?” He raised a hand and pointed to the pristinely folded sheets.  
“She is...in physical therapy right now.” She said, flipping a couple of papers on the board. “She’ll be done in around ten minutes if you want to wait for her.”  
He nodded and settled himself down on one of the chairs by your bedside, tapping his foot. He was restless. He got up, paced around the edges of the room, opened the curtains, and filled the water cup on the table before settling back down. Although you would deny it until you turned blue in the face, he knew it was his fault you were in here.

It was a few years after graduation and lights were strewn all over the town. Christmas Eve. You two had made a date to meet up, he was going to head over the second work was over to find you on the bench in the park you agreed on. He was excited for it. He knew in his heart that you were the one for him and he wanted to make it known to you that he fully planned on marrying you.  
Work ran late, people scurrying in to buy last minute flowers and candy to give to their loved one. He tapped his fingers as he watched a man look over a display, constantly staring at the clock. He was supposed to meet you twenty minutes ago. Under the counter he took out his phone and texted you, telling you to go home and he’d meet you there when he got off of work.  
The roads were covered in ice from weeks of snow, packed down under tires. It was a vicious combination. A delivery truck driving far too fast for the conditions. The slip of your foot on a particularly slippery patch beneath you. Your legs pinned beneath the tires as it struggled to slow down upon seeing you, unable to gain friction.  
He still remembered going to your house to find it nearly empty, your roommate there to relay the news. The cold air stung his skin as he sprinted out of your neighborhood, cursing himself the whole way. If only he’d been there on time. Then you’d be perfectly fine and in his arms in front of a roaring fireplace. You’d be spending Christmas with your family, not in a building surrounded by strangers and in pain.

A lilac clad nurse was your crutch was you made your way back to your room, slowly but surely. But when you saw Keishin sitting by the door you hurried forward, fueled by adrenaline, and threw yourself at him. He was jerked out of his reverie when he felt your arms move around him, hugging him tight to you. He inhaled deeply, filling himself with your scent as he struggled not to crush you against him. “I missed you!” You said as you pulled back just enough to see his face.  
“I missed you too.” He said, stroking your cheek. He hated how foreign the feeling was now and scolded himself again. He let the time between visits grow too long.

The conversation was lively between you two. You told him how physical therapy was going, how you missed food that wasn’t hospital food, how last week some of your old friends from work came by. He told you about how he was coaching now, how his grandpa still tossed him around like he was a little kid. You listened aptly, absorbing his words like a sponge.  
It had been quiet for a moment when you inhaled deeply. “Keishin…” You started and he looked up at you, startled at your shock in tone. You glanced away from him before continuing, “I think we should break up.”  
It was a wonder, to him, how you didn’t hear the sound of his heart falling through the floor. He didn’t understand. Was there something that upset you that he did? Whatever it was he could fix it, he would fix it! “Wh-what do you mean?”  
“It’s not fair of me to keep you like this. You should be out going to mixers and on dates with cute girls. Not coming here and sitting with me. I can’t leave and go to restaurants or amusement parks. But you can. I wouldn’t even fault you if you have been seeing someone else.”  
He was silent, thinking. “There is this girl…” He heard your small gasp. He looked out the window wistfully. “She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life and I loved her right away. For Valentine’s Day she shoved a cheesecake at me before running off.” He glanced at you with a smirk and your cheeks grew warm as you realized that the girl he was talking about was you.  
“Jerk.” You said, hitting his shoulder with a closed fist. He chuckled before leaning forward, pressing a kiss against your mouth. You tangled your fingers through the ends of his hair, making the embrace linger.  
“If it mattered to me so much if we could go out like you said, I would have carried you out of here a long time ago.” He would carry you for the rest of his life if he had to.

You walked with your mother through the market, arm looped around hers as she looked over a pile of cabbages, trying to find the best ones. You had been released from the hospital a few days before. Your legs remembered how to walk, it was just a question of rebuilding your old stamina. Your parents, who you now lived with since you were unemployed, had you do menial things to keep yourself on your feet. Go to the market, do the gardening behind the house, hang the laundry.  
Up the street you saw the small store where Ukai worked. It wasn’t too far away, you could make it there yourself with no trouble. When you walked through the door he mumbled a greeting, immersed in a magazine he had at the counter. Although you wanted to walk up to him and say hi, he was working. At the very least you could buy something before disturbing the peace.  
His face lit up as he realized it was you placing a variety of snacks onto the counter. He stood and walked around the counter before embracing you tightly, as though he could keep you there forever. “When did you get out?” His voice was soft in your ear.  
“A few days ago. I just got settled in.”  
“Where are you staying?”  
“Parents. They want to keep an eye on me.”  
His hold tightened on you. He could see you every single day now. And he fully planned on it.  
You remained there for hours. The shop wasn’t busy and he was more than happy to keep you there. Eventually his replacement showed up and he escorted you out. He would walk you home before hurrying off to the school to watch practice. “Hey.” He said as you stood in front of your door.  
“Hmm?”  
“I have an idea for a date…”

“Is that Coach?”  
“Looks like it.”  
“Why’s he carrying all that food?”  
The volleyball team watched as he pocketed his change before picking up the various trays he somehow balanced on his arms. Takoyaki, okonomiyaki, taiyaki, cotton candy, a pair of beers dangling from between his fingers. But there was an undeniable smile on his face and from the speed in his walk he was eager to return.  
The boys followed behind, curious to see where their coach was going with the piles of delicacies. “Do you want me to help?” They heard a feminine voice call out from a bench not too far away from the festivities.  
“I’ve got it, I’ve got it. You just stay there.” He said with a chuckle as he started up the shallow hill. You were stunning in a pale blue yukata with purple and red morning glories adoring the skirt and sleeves. Your hair was tied in a side bun, charms pinned in place that dangled down by your ears. He set down his burden on the bench beside you, handing you one of the ice cold bottles. You held it while he took out his keys, wedging the bottle opener keychain under the cap and prying it open. You two clinked bottles before taking a drink, leaning against his arm as you looked through the bounty he bought.  
“Not a single thing I don’t like, I am proud of you Keishin.” You said with a grin, looking up at him.  
“I know your preferences, at least give me some credit.” He said, taking another long drink.  
You stuck a toothpick into one of the dough balls and blew on it before taking a bite. “Ahh, so good! I haven’t had festival food in years.” You sighed happily, skewering another one and holding it up for him to eat. “You try.”

All of the food was eaten and the trays and containers rested in the bottom of a garbage bag. His arm was around your shoulders as you rested against his side. It was only a matter of time until the fireworks began. “Hey Kei.” You said, looking up at him.  
He glanced down and you smiled wide.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He said before leaning down, silencing you with a kiss. He pulled away for a moment, lifting you so your legs were spread across his lap. You were perched onto his thigh as he caressed your jaw and pulled you back in.  
A sharp crack behind you caught your attention and you turned around, seeing the first of the gold sparks explode in the sky.  
“I love you.” He repeated, lips against your neck and ear, tugging lightly on the neck of your yukata. “And you look so good like this.” He said in a growl. “I bet it would look even better off.” His lips brushed your ear as he slipped a hand past the slit in your skirt.  
“Keishin!” You whispered at him, hand on his wrist. “Not here!”  
“I haven’t been able to touch you like this in so long...humor me please?”  
You huffed but released your hold on his wrist. “Just...don’t get carried away.”  
“Trust me I won’t. I’m saving that for my place.”


End file.
